Take Me, Superman!
by Alazan
Summary: Stiles calls him Clark in bed. It's a bit embarrassing how long it takes him to get the connection, but not as embarrassing of making a scene and accusing his boyfriend of cheating. Turns out Derek's just Stiles's Superman. #Sterek #PornWithLittlePlot


Summary:(Still working through writer's block. And in honor of Tyler H. being casted as Superman, well...ta-da~)

Though he doesn't need the money, Derek's bored being at home while his boyfriend's at work or at school. So he begins to write for the paper. Nothing serious, just helpful advice columns. He begins to use his glasses which apparently are a huge turn on for Stiles because daaay-um! The amount of sex they've been having is insane! Derek's got no idea where it came from but they're fucking like bunnies, at all times, in all places, it's amazing! And then Stiles calls him Clark in bed. It's a bit embarrassing how long it takes him to get the connection, but not as embarrassing of making a scene and accusing his boyfriend of cheating. Turns out Derek's just Stiles's Superman.

* * *

"Don't get mad but...aren't you _rich_?" Stiles asked as he made a confused face.

They were having dinner at the loft, talking about their day, when Derek told Stiles he'd gotten a job. Derek raised an eyebrow as he lowered his fork. "Why would I get mad at that? And yes, technically. The Hales were well off before, and since the insurance and settlements, I'm very well off now. Hence why we don't have to deal with neighbors since I own the whole building." Derek motioned to the space around them. He then twirled his fork to regain the spaghetti and took a bite.

"Okay, not _mad_. But don't get _insulted_ when I ask...if you're rich, why get a job?" Stiles asked before he took mirrored Derek's action and ate some of the pasta Derek made.

"Because you won't let me pay for your school, so when you're not commuting for your classes you're working," Derek replied with a shrug.

"I don't want people to think I'm dating you for your money. And my dad's pride itself is also a factor, you know this. When he realized we were dating, he wanted to prove he could provide for me too, like a parent should."

"Be that as it may...I get bored. We're not technically living together yet, no matter how many times a week you sleep over, so I've only got myself to clean up after."

"We make a bit of a mess when we have to compile evidence," Stiles said.

"But it's a corner of the whole loft. And even if it's cluttered and chaotic, there's a weird system that works for everyone. And when it' done, and it gets solved quickly these days, you guys actually clean up after yourselves." Derek told him. Then continued to explain. "I can cook, clean, work out, and even tend to the damn garden I started because yeah, I have that much time that I've got a rooftop garden and it's _still_ not enough!"

"And so you're a journalist now?"

"Not exactly. It's just the advice columns. People ask for advice on things like gardening to training their dog."

"And the gay sex advice?" Stiles asked with a cheeky look.

Derek blushed a bit, then cleared his throat. "Misinterpreting some signals, I brought you up in conversation and so I was asked to provide advice for same-sex couples who have been together for a long time and need help to spice things up, or how to best deal with particular family members that don't approve or understand."

Whatever confidence and pride he may have had for getting the job was slipping away as Stiles kept questioning him. "Do you...do you think it's wrong?"

Stiles blinked. "Who cares what I think!"

"I do," Derek told him, his eyes showing the insecurity he felt at Stiles thinking anything bad about his new job.

Stiles reached over and gripped Derek's hand lightly. "I'm sorry if it came out wrong. I just...I guess I don't really realize how much free time you have on your hands. But I think it's great...so as long as no one's touching what's mine."

Derek felt a bit better and smiled at his boyfriend. He lifted Stiles's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I love you, you know that."

* * *

The next day, when Stiles's classes are canceled he picks up Derek from his job. When he firsts sees Derek Stiles stares.

"You wear glasses?"

Derek's cheeks tinted a bit pink as he quickly removed his glasses and stashed them away. "Only when I read for a long time. I have a bit of astigmatism."

"I am learning something new about you every day," Stiles said as he put Roscoe into drive and headed to the loft.

Derek smirked, "You'd have dumped me long ago if you'd figured out all there is to know about me by now."

"True. Thank god you're a man of mystery." Stiles reached over and they held hands for a while. (Until, you know, Stiles needed to shift gears.)

* * *

Derek was working on something for his column but the words weren't right. So lost in his work, he didn't realize Stiles had come home until his things were being pushed away and Stiles was straddling his lap.

"Wha-?" He didn't even get to finish before Stiles had him in a searing kiss and stroking him in his pants.

He didn't ask any more questions. He was about to take off his glasses when Stiles stopped him. "No. Leave them on."

"What?" Okay, so much for no more questions.

"Want to ride you...with them on. Fuck, so hot Derek...so fucking sexy!"

Stiles had a glasses kink. Okay. He could...he could work with that.

* * *

And damn did he work with that. Stiles would show up more and more and it would lead to the best, most mind-blowing sex he's ever had.

Normally Derek held some reservations about public sex, but with Stiles's hands and mouth knowing just what he liked, it was hard for Derek to resist. In the woods, in his car, in the bathroom at his work, and most commonly in the phone booth outside of his work.

It was all going great until one particular night.

They settled in for the night and were watching something on television as they started to mess around. Making out sessions became heated and soon they were both naked and Derek worked Stiles open and made sure he was lubed enough to take his cock, then Stiles was on his back, Derek balls deep into him. "Fuck, ohmyfuckinggod! Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckityfuckFUCK! _Clark_!" Stiles cried out as he came.

Derek stopped mid-thrust, eyes wide before pulling out.

"Who the fuck is _Clark_!?"

"Wha-?" Stiles asked as he came down from his pleasurable high.

"Clark. I'm fucking you and you're thinking of other men?" Derek demanded, pissed off.

Stiles bolted up, gathering the sheets around him as he tried to trace back to what just happened. Then it clicked, "Wait...no, it's not-"

"Who is he? Some douche you met in school? Or work? Whoever the fuck they are, I'll kick their ass! I...fuck, have you- god, have you...been seeing other people behind my back?" Derek was going into a panic, thinking the absolute worse. Thinking himself an idiot, trying to come up with any signs he should have seen coming. Trying to come to terms with it, but realizing as angry as he was, he wasn't ready to give up Stiles.

" _Derek_!" Stiles yelled, calling him back from his thoughts. He grabbed Derek's hand and held it to his chest. "Listen to my heart carefully, okay? I am _not_ cheating on you. I love you, and only you."

"Then who the fuck is _Clark_?" Derek demanded miserably.

Stiles blushed and looked away.

"Who. _Is_. He?"

Stiles was a dangerous pink color as he turned to face Derek. "You're working for the paper. You've got black hair. You're wearing glasses..."

"Clark... _Kent_? You're...you're fantasizing about _Superman_!?" Derek asked incredulously.

" _You_ as Superman..." Stiles said lamely.

Derek got up from the bed and left the room.

"Derek!" Stiles called to him, trying to go after him, but the sheets made him trip. By the time he had his bearings together and made it to the living room, Derek was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Stiles called and texted Derek until he fell asleep due to exhaustion. The next day, Derek still wasn't answering him and Stiles was beginning to worry he had really fucked this up.

Feeling completely down, he went to sleep at his dad's place in his old room. He couldn't really sleep, but not having eaten that day because of nerves and knots in his stomach, left him weak. He was out before he knew it.

The sound of the window being pulled up roused him. He sat up quickly, making him dizzy, but he pushed that aside as he tried to see who it was. "Derek?" he asked hopefully.

"Not quite."

But it _was_ Derek's voice.

Stiles blinked his vision into view, but then he blinked many more times. Because standing in his room was definitely Derek. But he was completely naked, completely erect, and...only wearing a red cape around his shoulders.

Derek walked up to Stiles and caressed his cheek before grabbing Stiles's shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. When he pulled back, a strand of saliva connected them. While Derek smirked smugly, Stiles was dazed.

"Superman?" His mind mustered up the question, even if Stiles himself was still unsure of what was going on.

"They say I'm the man of steel, wanna see just how hard I am?" Derek murmured.

Stiles's eyes lowered and he licked his lips. "I can already. But...I wanna taste. Please!"

Derek smirks wider, "I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, Stiles. You want Superman, I'll give you Superman." Derek tugged Stiles so he was off the bed and pushed him to his knees. Pressing his cock into Stiles's face Stiles rubbed his cheek against the long, thick member before beginning to lick. He licked Derek dutifully from his balls to the tip until it was coated in Stiles's saliva. Stiles barely had his mouth opened before Derek pushed inside. Derek gripped Stiles's hair as he began to fuck Stiles's mouth, controlling the pace and speed of Stiles's bobbing with that grip. Stiles slobbered and drooled, coughed and gagged as Derek's cock was too much. But he breathed through his nose, moaning as Derek's cockhead reached the very back of his throat. Derek was relentless in his thrusting and didn't pull out, even as he came. Which forced Stiles to swallow most of it.

As Derek pulled out, he was still semi-hard, but his cum spilled out of Stiles's mouth along with his saliva. Stiles's lips were swollen and pink, his eyes were dazed and pupils were blown.

Derek picked him up and laid him on his bed. Using his claws he literally ripped Stiles's clothes off of him and kissed his way down to Stiles's ass. He rimmed him, fucked his ass with his tongue before he switched to his fingers. Each time he thought Stiles was about to cum, he'd squeeze Stiles's cock base and stop it until he could start up again. Stiles was completely out of it and overly sensitive, but Derek wasn't finished with him. When he deemed Stiles ready he entered him and began to fuck his ass as relentlessly as he fucked his mouth.

As boneless and tired as Stiles was, he kept holding on to Derek. Overloading on pleasure as Derek found his prostate and his vision was dazed with stars and blurring into the white nothingness of pleasure.

" _DEREK_!" He yelled as he was finally allowed to cum.

Stiles rightly passed out once he came. Derek thrusted until he came inside his lover, a smug smirk on his face. The cape he wore around his neck came in handy as a light blanket that Derek used to cover them.

Being Superman isn't that bad. Not when your boyfriend is _really_ into superheroes.


End file.
